Handheld computing devices, such as smartphones, now contain quality cameras that are capable of capturing and storing images digitally. Smartphone messaging applications are one of the most popular categories of mobile applications. Users often send each other images through messaging applications. They often send text separately that accompanies the photo and conveys a message such as “I Miss You” or “Sarah's first steps”. Typically this text is not overlaid on the image but sent as a separate message component and displayed separately above, below or one side of the photo. This is often referred to as “Photo Texting”.
There are currently mobile applications that allow users to caption an image by manually placing text on an image at a location manually specified by the user, with a color that is manually selected by the user. It is typically a time consuming and difficult task for most people to select a very good text location and color that not only contrasts well and is easily readable, but is also harmonious with the digital photo.